doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Destornillador sónico
|tipo = Dispositivo sónico multifuncional |origen = Gallifrey |hecho por = |usado por = El Doctor |primera = Fury from the Deep |apariciones = ver lista }} El''' destornillador sónico''' - a menudo llamado el sónico - era una herramienta altamente versátil usado por muchas, pero no toda, las encarnaciones del Doctor. El Doctor lo modificó y actualizó ostensiblemente a lo largo de los años, dándole con el tiempo un mayor número de aplicaciones. Las primeras versiones fueron usadas principalmente para abrir cerraduras o para proyectar sonido para, por ejemplo, detonar bombas. Durante la época del Noveno Doctor, el sónico era ya capaz también de usarse como un sofisticado dispositivo de escaneo, con aplicaciones médicas. Encarnaciones siguientes le dieron una más amplia funcionalidad, como la habilidad de hackear ordenadores, proporcionar geolocalización y combatir activamente contra algunos tipos de armas de asalto. Tecnología y funciones El destornillador sónico se consideraba como tecnología Gallifreyan muy avanzada (PROSA: Hearth of TARDIS). El Primer Doctor construyó el primer destornillador sónico (o un nuevo modelo de otro) en vez de cortejar a una mujer, algo de lo que más tarde se arrepintió. Sugirió que lo hizo en parte por aburrimiento (TV: A Christmas Carol, The Doctor Dances). Otras razas alienígenas tuvieron dispositivos similares, como la pluma sónica de Miss Foster (TV: Partners in Crime) y la pistola sónica obtenida por el Capitán Jack Harkness y River Song (TV: The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances, Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead). El nombre del dispositivo sugiere que funcionaba utilizando ondas de sonido, aunque su funcionamiento real nunca se explicó de verdad. La Marca IV de destornillador sónico usaba un cristal parecido al Cristal de Metebelis buscado por los Ocho Patas de Metebelis III (CÓMIC: ''The Forgotten). Tenía también componentes eléctricos (CÓMIC: The Halls of Sacrifice). El destornillador tenía multitud de configuraciones y diferentes versiones de ellas. El Décimo Doctor le dijo a Rose que usara la "Configuración 15B" para averiguar de donde venían los fantasmas (TV: Army of Ghosts). También usó 34-H para hundir un barco (CÓMIC: Second Wave). Tenía una configuración 85 (TV: The Lazarus Experiment). El Noveno Doctor le dijo a Rose que usara la configuración 2428D para reparar el alambre de espino (TV: The Doctor Dances). Sarah Jane usó la configuración Theta Omega para derretir las enredaderas de plástico (TV: The Android Invasion). Las diferentes versiones del destornillador sónico del Doctor mostraban diferentes capacidades y usos, así como la interpretación de señales desde los rayos transmat al pensamiento consciente (TV: The End of the World); diagnósticos médicos y reparación de tejidos orgánicos (TV: The Empty Child, The Vampires of Venice); para cortar, pero también para la unión de materiales como el alambre de espino (TV: The Doctor Dances); para manejar maquinaria terrestre, como ordenadores y cajeros automáticos (a velocidades de expulsión normales y altas) (TV: School Reunion, The Runaway Bride); para crear una chispa y encender una vela o quemador Bunsen (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace, Evolution of the Daleks); para levantar o empujar objetos pesados (TV: The Rings of Akhaten); y en raras ocasiones, para destornillar sin tocar los tornillos (TV: The War Games, The Ark in Space, The Doctor's Wife). Aunque era básicamente una herramienta, se podía utilizar como un arma defensiva. El décimo doctor le puso una tarjeta de sonido para destruir los Robots Santa (TV: The Runaway Bride). El Undécimo Doctor lo usó para para provocar ondas de sonido que arrojaran el cuchillo que sujetaba Melody Pond (TV: Let's Kill Hitler). El destornillador sónico también era capaz de retener ondas de sonidos de criaturas que utilizaban el sonido para atacar como el Vigil (TV: The Rings of Akhaten). El Doctor también lo usó para tratar de ayudar a River Song a derrotar a un grupo de Silents aunque River se burló de él diciendo que sería mucho mejor si lo usara para «montar un armario». Sin embargo, el Doctor insinuó que aunque no podía hacer daño realmente a los Silents, podía debilitar la energía de su electricidad, permitiéndole entonces proporcionar a River un cierto grado de protección mientras ella disparaba a sus enemigos (TV: Day of the Moon). Aunque el Octavo Doctor dijo una vez que el destornillador sónico podía destruir el cerebro de un Dalek si se mantenía directamente en contra de la carcasa al activarlo (PROSA: War of the Daleks), según el Décimo Doctor, el dispositivo no podía ser utilizado para hacer heridas o matar a seres vivos (TV: Doomsday). Puede ser usado para destruir objetos y mecanismos no vivientes o poner a seres vivos en circunstancias donde podrían morir, si la situación lo requería (TV: The End of the World, The Christmas Invasion). De vez en cuando, se tenía que recargar el destornillador (TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead, PROSA: The Monsters Inside, CÓMIC: Bizarre Zero). Para autorepararse se mandaba señales a las otras partes que se habían separado (TV: A Christmas Carol). Sin embargo, estaba al cargo del poseedor recolectar las partes para volverlas a juntar. Los destornilladores sónicos y tecnología similar no podían desbloquear un sello de interbloqueo (TV: School Reunion). Para abrir uno de estos sellos, el usuario necesitaría dos dispositivos sónicos. Un ejemplo fue cuando el décimo Doctor usó su propio destornillador sónico con la pluma sónica de la Señorita Foster para abrir los sellos de interbloqueo dentro de su propia instalación cuando el destornillador del Doctor por si sólo no podía (TV: Partners in Crime). Algunas o todas las versiones eran inefectivas contra la madera, o en presencia de algunos modelos de secadores (TV: Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead, The Hungry Earth, Night Terrors, PROSA: Catastrophea). Variantes del destornillador sónico del Doctor Marca I thumb|left|La versión más temprana conocida del destornillador sónico durante un uso ([[TV: The War Games).]]La primera versión era pequeña, similar a una linterna de bolsillo, utilizado por el primero (PROSA: Venusian Lullaby) y el Segundo Doctor (TV: Fury from the Deep). El Octavo Doctor lo utilizó después de que hubiera sido destruido "hacía siglos". Le explicó cómo ocurrió esto a su compañera Samantha Jones: «Es una herramienta de los Señores del Tiempo. El tiempo no funciona de la misma forma en las herramientas de los Señores del Tiempo» (PROSA: Alien Bodies). Usos conocidos *Averiguar el código de una lanzadera (PROSA: Venussian Lullaby). *Abrir escotillas, paneles y paneles de control (TV: The Fury from the Deep, The War Games). *Cortar una sección de muro (TV: The Dominators). *Como un destornillador convencional (sin tocar los tornillos) (TV: The War Games). Marca II El modelo mayormente usado por el Tercer Doctor era mucho más grande que el Marca I; su forma plateada elaboradamente detallada tenía rayas negras y amarillas y un cabezal rojo. Tenía una cabeza desmontable que el Doctor podía intercambiar por otros, cada uno cumpliendo una función diferente (TV: The Sea Devils). Usos conocidos *Abrir automáticamente la puerta de un taller (TV: Inferno). *Detectar trampas en la TARDIS del Amo (TV: Colony in Space). *Detectar y detonar a distancia minas terrestres (TV: The Sea Devils). *Abrir una puerta electrónica (TV: The Mutants). *Crear una chispa para que arda el gas de un pantano (TV: Carnival of Monsters). *Abrir cerraduras electrónicas (TV: Carnival of Monsters). * Una forma de hipnotizar a Aggedor (y, sin querer, a Jo Grant) (TV: The Curse of Peladon). *Como un destornillador convencional (TV: The Curse of Peladon). * Sobrecargar los cerebros de Greyhounds Espaciales (CÓMIC: The Forgotten). Marca III thumb|left|El Destornillador Sónico mark III en "Destiny of the Daleks" (El Destino de los Daleks)El Cuarto Doctor rediseñó su destornillador sónico, haciéndolo todo plateado, prescindiendo de las cabezas intercambiables, y capaz de extender la punta. También fue utilizado por el Quinto Doctor hasta su destrucción en (TV: The Visitation). Funciones conocidas *Detonar minas remotamente (TV: Robot). *Romper cerraduras (TV: Robot). *Reparar el círculo de refractores de un teletransportador (TV: The Sontaran Experiment). *Deshabilitar un campo de fuerza (TV: The Sontaran Experiment). *Apagar el robot de Styre, el Sontaran(TV: The Sontaran Experiment). *Sabotear una radiotransmisor (TV: Genesis of the Daleks). *Crear un agujero temporal en el campo de fuerza que rodea la Ciudadela de Gallifrey TV: The Invasion of Time). *Para hacer estallar a los Clynex (COMIC: The naked flame). *Utilizando la frecuencia correcta para devolver al Cuarto Doctor y a Ernestina Stott a su estatura normal (AUDIO: Hornets’ nest- The dead shoes). *Abrir las puertas de Ribos (TV: The Ribos Operation). *Para abrir la cerradura multinivel del cofre de las joyas de la corona de Ribos (TV: The Ribos Operation). *Abrir la puerta de la Cámara real de la Reina Xanxia (TV: The Pirate Planet). *Para liberar a Romana de sus ataduras en la nave prisión hiperespacio (TV: The Stones of Blood). *Para hacer explotar una bomba Dalek (TV: Destiny of the Daleks). *Para desmontar las bisagras de la habitación cero y ayudar a construir el armario cero (TV: Castrovalva). *Para desactivar una bombas de fusión revirtiendo la polaridad del flujo de neutrones (PROSA: Cold fussion). *Para abrir una puerta para escapar de su confinamiento (TV: Four to Doomsday). *Para invertir el campo magnético en los Monopticans (TV: Four to Doomsday). *Para cortocircuitar androides junto con un lápiz, el grafito actúa como conductor del poder del destornillador sónico (TV: Four to Doomsday). *Usado como un componente en el aumentador de ondas Delta, para inducir al sueño. Kinda. (TV: Four to Doomsday). Marca IV Hacia el final de su séptima encarnación el doctor utiliza un modelo muy similar al Mark III, excepto que la puntathumb|Chang-Lee sosteniendo el destonillador sónico Mark IV (Doctor Who, la película) es roja. También fue utilizado por el Octavo Doctor. Tenía una linterna incorporada en el mango. Durante el tiempo en que sufría de amnesia era incapaz de utilizarlo, pero finalmente se sobrepuso y fue capaz de operar con el normalmente, una vez más. Funciones conocidas *Para cerrar el cerrojo del cofre que contenia los restos mortales del Amo (TV: Doctor Who). *Para conseguir poner un cybermen contra otro (COMIC: The flood). *Desorientar un Modulo de Seguridad Operacional de Rescate (AUDIO: Embrace the darkness). *Utilizado por Romana para elevar las manparas entre ella y la cámara de la Matriz ([[BFA: Neverland). *Para deshabilitar los sensores de movimiento el tiempo suficiente para que el Doctor y sus compañeros llegaran a un lugar seguro (AUDIO: Scaredy cat). *Cerrar la camara de la consola de la TARDIS para aislarla del resto de la nave hasta que puede repararse por si misma durante el ataque Hellion (AUDIO: Absolution). *Para rastrear la energia residual (AUDIO: The girl who never was). *Para reactivar una máquina de telégrafo (AUDIO: The girl who never was). *Haciendo oscilar los atomos del mimbre para debilitar su estructura (AUDIO: Dead London). *Permitir la vibración de las conchas de los Molluscari duplicando la frecuencia precisa (AUDIO: Orbis). *Para abrir los cierres orgánicos utilizados por los Zygons (PROSA: The bodysnatchers). *Para destruir los cerebros Dalek (Cuando el destornillador se coloca alrededor de la cabeza de la carcasa Dalek (PROSA: War of the Daleks). *Para repeler fantasmas (PROSA: Vanderdeken’s children). *Para abrir una puerta en un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente grande para que el Doctor y sus compañeros atraviesen (PROSA: Earthworld). *Para abrir la cápsula del arma nuclear móvil Fatboy (PROSA: Eater of wasps). *Para decapitar al Rey de las Bestias del Babewyn (PROSA: The adventures of Henrietta Street). *Cerrar una cámara acorazada desde dentro (PROSA: Trading futures). *Para deshabilitar temporalmente una bomba de electrones (PROSA: The tomorrow windows). *Para dominar dos perros hostiles (seguramente utilizando una frecuencia como las de los silbatos de los perros (PROSA: The deadstone memorial). *Para interrumpir la señal de control de discos magnéticos (PROSA: To the slaughter). Marca V Hacia el final de su octava encarnación, el Doctor obtuvo un nuevo modelo con una luz azulthumb|La versión utilizada por el Noveno y Décimo Doctor ([[TV: El día del juicio final)]] que brilla intensamente en un extremo. El Noveno Doctor llevaba este modelo, pero rara vez lo utilizaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, ya que el prefería enfrentamientos directos con sus enemigos. A diferencia de su predecesor, el Décimo Doctor utilizó este modelo muy a menudo, le gustaba juguetear con la tecnología para fabricar los dispositivos que necesitaba. Sin embargo, esta versión fue quemada por accidente después de que lo utilizara para modificar una salida de Rayos X al más del 5000% (TV: Smith y Jones). Funciones conocidas *Para curar el cuerpo de Osskah Longspan (PROSA: Osskah). *Para destruir los controles de un ascensor (TV: Rose). *Para detectar y detener señales telepáticas (TV: Rose). *Para interactuar con un ordenador (TV: The End of the World). *Para abrir puertas (TV: Aliens of London). *Para controlar un ascensor (TV: World War Three). *Para provocar la lluvia a través de la excitación atmosférica (CÓMIC: ¡Muerte al Doctor!) *Para obtener dinero en un cajero automático (TV: The Long Game). *Para abrir un panel del Satélite Cinco (TV: The Long Game). *Para obtener acceso al ordenador central del Satélite Cinco (TV: The Long Game). *Para cargar una batería (TV: Father's Day). *Para escanear cuerpos y obtener un diagnóstico médico (TV: The Empty Child). *Para corroer el metal fino y oxidarlo (TV: The Doctor Dances). *Para unir un alambre (TV: The Doctor Dances). *Para desbloquear esposas (TV: The Doctor Dances). *Para configurar un patrón de resonancia concreto (TV: The Doctor Dances). *Para revertir dispositivos de teletransporte (TV: Boom Town). *Para destruir una camara de televisión (TV: Bad Wolf). *Para hacer estallar el mando distancia del árbol de Navidad (TV: The Christmas Invasion). *Para transferir los poderes a un control remoto (TV: El ataque de los Graske). *Para encender una vela (TV: La chica en la chimenea). *Para cortar una cuerda (TV: La edad del acero). *Para bloquear y desbloquear una escotilla de Industrias Cybus (TV: La edad del acero). *Para dañar los cables (TV: La caja tonta). *Para desactivar una criatura garabato (TV: Temerla). *Para detonar un artefacto explosivo (TV: El día del juicio final). *Para abrir la puerta y la ventana de un taxi (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para buscar información sobre formas de vida, especialmente a Donna Noble (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para detonar la cabeza la cabeza de una Roboforma (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para buscar un teléfono con una aplicación o característica (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para anular la clave de acceso del sótano secreto en HC Clements (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para introducirse en la web de HC Clements (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para convocar a la TARDIS utilizando las partículas Huón (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para destruir la tela de araña (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para destruir los Robot Santa con sonido (se utiliza junto con un sistema de sonido profesional (TV: Novia a la fuga). *Para aumentar la producción de radiación de un dispositivo como un escaner de rayos X; esta acción quemó el destornillador (TV: Smith y Jones). Marca VI thumb|La versión VI del destornillador sónico utilizado por el Undécimo Doctor ([[TV: En el último momento).]] La décima encarnación creó un modelo similar del destornillador, después de perder la versión anterior en un accidente con rayos X, con un mango ligeramente diferente. Se basó en gran medida en la necesidad de salir de apuros. Este modelo fue dañado durante la décima regeneración y posterior caída de la TARDIS, asi como el prisionero Cero y fue destruido finalmente, cuando el Undécimo Doctor lo utilizó para alertar a los Atraxi (TV: En el último momento). Usos conocidos *Para abrir sellos herméticos (TV: Atasco). *Para la activación parcial de los conductos de ventilación (TV: Atasco). *Para la construcción de un dispositivo de exploración de ADN (TV: Daleks en Manhattan). *Para tratar de quitar las piezas del Dalekanium (TV: La evolución de los Daleks). *Para encender un mechero de Bunsen a distancia (TV: La evolución de los Daleks). *Para pasar por alto y desactivar sistemas de seguridad (TV: El experimento Lazarus). *Para producir ondas de sonido hipersónico y llevar a la muerte de la mutación de Lazarus Richard, en conjunto con un órgano (TV: El experimento Lazarus). *Para dar a los teléfonos móviles la posibilidad de llamar através del espacio-tiempo (TV: 42, El planeta de los muertos, La hija del Doctor). *Completar el el trabajo del profesor Yana, permitiendo a los humanos viajar a Utopía (TV: Utopía). *Bloquear los sistemas de navegación de la TARDIS para permitir solamente viajar entre la posición actual y su posición anterior (TV: Utopía). *Destruir una camara de seguridad (TV: El sonido de los tambores). *Utilizado como soldador para fabricar filtros de percepción con las llaves de la TARDIS (TV: El sonido de los tambores). *Para descorchar botellas de champán (TV: El viaje de los malditos). *Para tratar de reparar el agujero producido por el Titanic en la TARDIS (TV: El viaje de los malditos). *Para controlar un teleférico (TV: Compañeros en el crimen). *Para entrar en un silo de la Ood Esfera (TV: El planeta de los Ood). *Desactivar un sistema de teletrasporte Sontaran (TV: La estratagema Sontaran). *Cambiar el destino de un telepuerto Sontaran (TV: El cielo venenoso). *Para escanear las sombras en las que permanece la Vashta Nerada (TV: Silencie in the Library / Forest of the Dead). *Desactivar el sistema de entretenimiento de Crucero 50 (TV: Midnight). *Comprobar errores de la consola de control de Crucero 50 (TV: Midnight). *Teletrasportar un Graske al otro lado del universo (TV: La música de las esferas). *Teñir sus gafas (TV: El planeta de los muertos). *Abrir las puertas del autobús (TV: El planeta de los muertos). *Desbloquear las esposas (TV: El planeta de los muertos, En el último momento). *Destornillar (TV: Dreamland, La hija del Doctor). *Apagar la luz (TV: El fin del tiempo). *Abrir una grieta en el espacio-tiempo (TV: En el último momento). *Sobrecargar toda la tecnología de Leadworth (hasta tal punto que el destornillador se quema) (TV: En el último momento). Mark VII thumb|Versión VII del destornillador sónico (DW: En el último momento)Tras la destrucción de su anterior versión, el Doctor recibió un nuevo destornillador sónico de la TARDIS. Que difería radicalmente del modelo anterior, con unas "garras" y una luz verde, en vez de azul. También tiene un mango de color cobre en varios jugares, al igual que su nueva TARDIS (TV: En el último momento). A diferencia de sus versiones anteriores, en el que había "ajustes", esta posee una interfaz psíquica, en la que el usuario solo tiene que señalar y pensar lo que quiere que haga el destornillador (TV: Matemos a Hitler). Esta versión fue destruida por un tiburón volador por la mitad y se tragó la mitad superior (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). El Doctor tuvo un duplicado del destornillador, que siguió usando a lo largo de sus viajes. También mencionó que hacía algo más que ruido, pero no dijo que era (TV: Terrores nocturnos). Usos conocidos *Escanear la habitación del motor de la nave estelar Reino Unido (TV: La bestia de abajo). *Escanear la cabina de votación para la función de borrado de memoria (TV: La bestia de abajo). *Como una linterna con luz verde (TV: La bestia de abajo). *Para forzar a una ballena estelar a regurgitar la comida (TV: La bestia de abajo). *Para hacer que la voz de la ballena fuera audible al oido humano (TV: La bestia de abajo). *Amplificar un haz eléctrico (TV: La bestia de abajo). *Para abrir la placa del pecho de los controles del Androide, y (sin existo) desactivar la bomba en su interior (TV: La victoria de los Daleks). *Para aumentar la intensidad de una señal (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles). *Para analizar el equipo del padre Octavian (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles). *Abrir la escotilla de entrada de una nave espacial (TV: Carne y piedra). *Determinar la naturaleza de las grietas a través del tiempo y el espacio (TV: Carne y piedra). *Para enviar una señal a través del comunicador de Amy para ayudar a guiarla por un bosque (TV: Carne y piedra). *Cargar software (TV: Carne y piedra). *Curación y análisis de heridas (TV: Los vampiros de Venecia). *Bloqueo de filtro de percepción (TV: Los vampiros de Venecia). *Escaneo de formas de vida (TV: La elección de Amy). *Escaneo de polvo (TV: La elección de Amy). *Detección de luces (TV: La elección de Amy). *Explotar bombillas (TV: La elección de Amy). *Romper candados (TV: La Tierra hambrienta). *Exploración de restos de calor (TV: Sangre fría). *Desactivar las armas de los Siluriano (TV: Sangre fría). *Escaneo de infecciones (TV: Sangre fría). *Bloquear las puertas de la TARDIS (TV: Sangre fría, La mujer del Doctor). *Intentar aturdir a un Krafayis (TV: Vincent y el Doctor). *Abrir la puerta de una máquina del tiempo (TV: El inquilino). *Cambiar un holograma en sus diferentes formas (TV: El inquilino). *Escanear Stonehenge (TV: La Pandórica se abre). *Encender antórchas (TV: La Pandórica se abre). *Ayudar a rastrear quién viene hacia la Pandórica(TV: La Pandórica se abre). *Para luchar contra los circuitos de un Cyberbrazo (TV: La Pandórica se abre). *Escanear la Pandórica (TV: La Pandórica se abre). *Para abrir, cerrar y bloquear la Pandórica (TV: El Big Bang). *Amplificar una antena parabólica para rastrear la explosión de la TARDIS (TV: El Big Bang). *Para confirmar que el panel es de control isomórfico (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). *Como señuelo para atraer a un pez volador (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). *Intentar autorepararse enviando señales a su otra mitad (TV: Un cuento de Navidad). *Desbloqueo de la habitación de Melody (TV: El día de la Luna). *Escanear el traje espacial (TV: El día de la Luna). *Confirma que la maquinaria es un soporte vital (TV: La maldición del punto negro). *Escanear la carne (TV: La carne rebelde). *Desbloquea y bloquea una rejilla (TV: Las casi personas). *Detectar diferencias entre los humanos y la carne (TV: Las casi personas). *Disuelve la carne (TV: Las casi personas). *Desactiva el campo de fuerza (TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). *Desarma a Melody Pond (TV: Matemos a Hitler). *Desactiva los privilegios del Telesecta (TV: Matemos a Hitler). *Activa los juguetes de George (TV: Terrores nocturnos). *Extrae la lupa de la instalación de visitas (TV: La chica que esperó). *Bloqueo de la corriente temporal de Amy (TV: La chica que esperó). *Agudizar el sonido para llamar la atención (TV: Complejo de Dios). *Abrir una puerta falsa (TV: Complejo de Dios). *Como un micrófono (TV: Complejo de Dios). *Apagar los motores del CCTV (TV: Complejo de Dios). *Reparación y activación de un ascensor (TV: Hora de cerrar). *Sobrecargar e implosionar un Cybermat (TV: Hora de cerrar). *Desarmar a un Dalek Supremo (TV: La boda de River Song). *Escaneo de la base de datos del Dalek para obtener información (TV: La boda de River Song), *Escaneo de una caja de monje sin cabeza para confirmar su contenido (TV: La boda de River Song). *Escaneo del liquido que muta a Albert Einstein (TV: La muerte es la única respuesta). Marca ? Undécimo Doctor creó esta versión en un punto desconocido de su vida antes de la fecha en la que River y él fueron a las Torres Cantantes de Darillium. Esta versión tenía la configuración de la VI, junto con "amortiguadores" y un "ajuste de color rojo". Lo que le permitió trabajar sin la interferencia del Doctor Moon. Se lo dió a River para que pudiera estar lista para cuando conociera a la décima encarnación de si mismo en la Biblioteca. Sin que ella lo supiera, el Doctor incluyó un réle neuronal para salvar a su Espíritu de datos y cargarla en el ordenador principal (TV: Silencio en la Biblioteca / El bosque de los muertos). Usos conocidos *Activación y desactivación de las plataformas de gravedad (TV: El bosque de los muertos). *Para arreglar las bombillas (TV: El bosque de los muertos). *Almacena la conciencia de un individuo, River (TV: El bosque de los muertos). en:Sonic screwdriver fr:Tournevis sonique Categoría:Tecnología Gallifreyana Categoría:Objetos del Doctor Categoría:Dispositivos sónicos